Jonathan Saint Nicholas Brunswick
Jonathan Saint Nicholas Brunswick (January 26, 1990-August 23, 2018) was a Chawosaurian Princeling who is the oldest child of Chawosaurian Empress, Stephanie Bismarck, the Stepson of Chawosaurian Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. Born in Saint Andrews, New Brunswick, Canada, born in the Algonquin Resort St. Andrews By-the-Sea Hotel due to an unexpecting water breaking and lack of time or was no hospital nearby in Saint Andrews. Brunswick in 2007 was struck with Brain Cancer and again in 2017. On October 3, 2017, he replaced Cosgrove S. Kingston as the speculated 47th President of the United States. On December 6, 2017, DKA picked Brunswick as the President of the United Northern Republic, one of DKA's most Controversial moves. On the morning of August 23, 2018, at the young age of 28, Jonathan Brunswick unexpectedly died due to intense health caused by his parents' first-cousin inbreeding. Early Life In a vacation to Algonquin Resort, his mother, Stephanie Bismarck, and father, Landon James Brunswick, were spending the winter in Saint Andrews. All of a sudden, Stephanie's Water broke, having to give birth in a Hotel Room, as the baby was born, the baby didn't have any health problems as the couple thought he would've had since there was no professional medical assistance. The baby was brought back to Maine, Brunswick, Maine. An American Citizen, born in Canada during a Family Vacation. But as he grew up, he moved to Canada and obtained Citizenship under Canadian Law. Brunswick was 12 when his parents divorced in order for Landon J. Brunswick to be with his Prostitute Mistress, on the night he left, having to find Jonathan sitting on the stares of the porch, James told Jonathan that he that because he and his mother were actually first cousins, Jonathan would grow up "retarded" and then left. Brunswick was despised by his own great-grandmother, as she died in 2005, her testimony was hostile to Brunswick. Throughout his whole childhood, Brunswick was kept in the United States and was kept away from the outside world because of his parents' fears of Jonathan injuring himself because of Hemophilia, causing Brunswick to live a sad and lonely childhood. Jonathan Saint Nicholas Brunswick developed a close relationship with Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, has trips with Montgomery to Gatlinburg, Tennessee to work with Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVII, and developed a smooth relationship with his children. Presidency of the United Northern Republic United Northern Republic Presidential Election Brunswick wins the United Northern Republic Presidential Election. Defeating Jonathan Diefenbaker. Brunswick defeats Diefenbaker in an above average margin in the popular vote but won the electoral college and the states and provinces in a landslide. Brunswick performs well in the Industrial, Indigenous, and other areas except for the rural areas and the frontier, although Alaska surprisingly aligned to Brunswick, the first surprising alignment since the 2007 Comrade Election. Chawosaurian Civil War As the United Northern Republic is being threatened by the Bismarckian Empire, Brunswick successfully prevented the Bismarckians from attacking the UNR mainland. Antisemitic Tropes Brunswick, a Jew, faces widespread criticism because he's Jewish, he faced widespread allegations of Blood libel, which was an Antisemitic accusation originated from the Middle Ages that Jews are using the blood the children for their religious rituals and holidays. Jewish Heritage Controversy Chawosauria is an Antisemitic nation, where Brunswick meets hostile and unfriendly confrontation and harsh criticism because of his religious and racial affiliation, Brunswick faces accusations of blood libel, 12 assassination attempts threatened his life and lower and negative approval ratings. Wealth and Living Brunswick holds dual citizenship in both Canada and the United States and he is rich but not as rich as the Jonathan Bismarck and Johnathan Montgomery. He owns two houses, one in Saint Andrews, Canada, Brunswick's birth and hometown, and Brunswick, Maine. Death On August 23, 2018, in Essex, Massachusetts, Brunswick passed away on Cystic Fibrosis and Thalassemia. These two recessive diseases were triggered by the fact that Jonathan Brunswick's parents were a married couple who are first-cousins. News of his death didn't broke until August 24, 2018. His family, the Bismarcks, Brunswicks, Schwartz, Montgomery and Webster families responded in shock and sadness. Most notably, Brunswick's parents reacted in guilt, so did his step-father, DKA, who had a pick a successor for his step-son to lead the United Northern Republic, DKA nominated Alois B. Parker as President of the United Northern Republic, Alois was easily confirmed by the Chawopolis Palace on the dawn of August 25, 2018. Voter History Family Tree Jonathan Brunswick is the oldest of 5 siblings. two brothers, and three sisters, the son of Landon Brunswick, and Stephanie Bismarck. Grandson of Theodosia McClellan, and Elagabalus Brunswick (his father's side) and Dragomir Bismarck and Victoria Anna Schwartz (his mother's side) and the Great-Grandson of Wilhelm B. Schwartz, and Jacqueline Brunswick (both parents' sides). Apparently making his parents actually first cousins.Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Left-Wing Populist Category:Socialist Category:Narcissist Category:Inbreed Category:Chawosaurians who are Incestuous